


Baby Thinking of You Keeps Me Up All Night

by eyesofshinigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Louis's imagination is running a bit wild, M/M, Masturbation, it's like ten percent plot and ninety percent smut, pretty much pwp, wee bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis misses Harry, so wearing one of Harry's jumpers is the perfect solution</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Louis masturbates while wearing Harry's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Thinking of You Keeps Me Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> All the talk about Louis and Harry sharing clothes got me thinking and this idea hit me at like 3 in the morning. I'm ashamed I'm not ashamed.
> 
> As always, thanks to my wonderful [LouisandHarryandLove](louisandharryandlove.tumblr.com), my beta, my cheerleader, and the most wonderful person ever. <3 <3
> 
> If you like this, pop on over and say hi on [tumblr!](bandanasandband-tees.tumblr.com)

 

The house was cool and dark when Louis walked in, not that he had expected anything different. Harry was back in LA making his rounds before they left for tour and he'd been out at the snooker tournament for most of the day. With a sigh, he tossed his keys into the bowl by the door; he hated coming home to an empty house.

 

He trudged upstairs to their bedroom and into their bathroom, dropping his clothes on the floor. Louis smiled a bit sadly at the thought of Harry not being there to fuss about it.

 

It always threw off his rhythm when Harry was gone; it was as if Louis forgot how to go about his day without the biggest and best part of it there. It wasn't that he _couldn't,_ he just hated that he _had_ to. Coupled with the rumors and the “sightings” and everything else, it just annoyed him. Thankfully, he knew that Harry wasn't going to be gone that long this time, just a couple of days. 

 

He kept that thought with him as he climbed into their shower and let the water warm his body. The shower was too big and too empty without Harry there to trip over, so Louis just focused on washing his hair and getting it over with. He needed to stop thinking before he sent himself into another bad mood. It was just the weekend. Harry would be back on Monday. Nothing to worry about. 

 

Louis finished washing off and turned off the water, shivering a bit as he stepped out into the bathroom. He made quick work of toweling off and taking care to dry his hair. He smiled at the way it curled at the ends, just under his ears and at the nape of his neck. Harry loved his hair being long, loved running his fingers through it when they lay in bed at night. The very thought made Louis shiver a little and he let out another sigh. He quickly pulled it back into a little ponytail and grabbed a headband to secure all the little flyaway hairs that were sure to come free. 

 

Looking in the mirror was still a little jarring some days. Louis barely recognized himself, but not in bad way. His face was sharper and his jaw covered in scruff. He'd lost his baby fat between another round of puberty and his strict footie training, making him look leaner and fitter. Though, he thought with a dirty grin, there was nothing to be done about his arse. Thankfully, Harry liked it that way. He turned around and admired said arse in the mirror for just a moment, until he was satisfied. The internet could piss off; Louis Tomlinson was still hot and he knew it.

 

Feeling a little better, he picked up the clothes strewn about the bathroom and made a mental note to tell Harry about it.  _See, I can take care of myself,_ he'd say.  _I just really hate having to._

 

He shook that thought out of his head. He didn't want to ruin his good mood. Padding out of the bathroom, he headed towards the walk-in closet to grab a t-shirt and some pants. He hummed to himself as he looked through their clothes, the tune something new he was working on, until he spotted something that made his mouth curve up in a smile. There, laying on the shelf, was the purple jumper that Harry had worn to rehearsals. Louis ran his hand along the fabric with a wistful smile, before he decided to just pull it on. 

 

Just like he expected, the jumper swallowed him, ending right past his bum. The sleeves dipped over his hands and he wrapped his arms himself. It was warm and the scent of Harry enveloped him, expensive aftershave and sandalwood and something uniquely  _Harry_ . For a split second, Louis could pretend that it was Harry pressed up against him, long arms clutching Louis's smaller body to him. 

 

He pictured it in his head. Harry would be behind him, skin warm and fragrant from their shared shower. Harry would press kisses right behind his ear, in the spot that would make him squirm. Big hands would start to snake their way up underneath the jumper and Louis would throw his head back and wait for Harry to touch him...

 

Louis snapped out of his daydream by his own moan echoing into the closet. Heat flooded his face as he realized that now he was half- hard, his cock starting to tent out the front of the jumper where it was trapped beneath the fabric. It hadn't been that long since they'd last had sex and it wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed a lazy wank before he got out of bed this morning. Still, something about the feel of the fabric against his skin and the way Harry's smell was permeating his senses was making it difficult to think of anything else.

 

_Fuck it,_ Louis thought, walking out of the closet and towards their unmade bed. He flopped into the middle of the bed on his back with a sigh. He squirmed around to get comfortable before he let his mind begin to wander again. 

 

His hand skated across the front of the jumper, mapping out the dips and valleys of his own body just the way his lover would. He could picture Harry crouched over him, eyes dark and full of concentration as his hands moved. Louis bit his lip at the mental image and dipped his hand down to pull his cock from underneath the fabric. He began to stroke himself, slow and leisurely, keeping with the fantasy. 

 

After a moment, the dry tug wasn't enough, so he paused to grab the tube of lube from their bedside table. Squeezing some out, Louis warmed it up between his fingers and took hold of his cock again, moaning a bit at the wet slide of flesh on flesh. He threw his head back and tightened his grip, just enough to where he could pretend that it was Harry's mouth on him. If he thought hard enough, he could just imagine the warm, wet heat moving up and down his cock. He started slow, like Harry would, like he was slowly adjusting to the stretch. When his hand touched his base, Louis could picture Harry's lips there and he let out another sound. 

 

He stroked up again, picking up the pace a little bit. Just like how Harry would bob on his cock, making all sorts of delicious noises as he sucked, wet and messy. Louis loved nothing more than the two of them getting filthy during sex and the tacky feel of the lube was almost like the slick of Harry's spit as he moved. God, it was making him hot all over, imagine Harry blowing in  _their_ bed while he was wearing  _Harry's_ jumper. 

 

Beads of sweat began to gather on his forehead and drip down his face, but Louis did his best to ignore it. He wasn't going to take the jumper off anyway, so he doubled his efforts and slid back into his fantasy. In his mind, Harry was moving quick now, slurping and sucking on his cock like his life depended on it. Louis could feel his orgasm starting to build low in his belly, the combination of the fantasy and the touch of his hand driving him crazy. 

 

Just as he was about to come, he stopped, squeezing the base of his cock and letting out a groan. Harry would smirk up at him, despite the glare Louis would throw at him, and tell him, “Just wait, Lou. It'll be so much better if you wait.” The pressure lingered a bit and it gave Louis the chance to breathe a little. His chest was heaving and his head was a bit spinny, but in the best way. Slowly, he started to move his hand again as he dragged the tip of his pinky along the underside. He could pretend it was the tip of Harry's tongue moving across the vein, teasing him and making his cock jerk at the attention. By now, Louis was beginning to leak a little, the drops of pre-come making the slide of his hand even better. Harry loved it when he got drippy. He would push Louis to the edge over and over until he was wrecked and begging for it. Then he would drag his tongue across the tip, sink it into the slit to coax more from him. 

 

Louis's hips jerked up just thinking about it. 

 

He began to fuck up into his fist a little faster, thinking again about how good it would be to be thrusting into Harry's mouth. Harry would let him, too. Louis thought back to the time when Harry kneeled on the floor in front of him, hands clasped behind his back as Louis fed the length of his cock into his waiting mouth. He'd gripped the back of his head and slowly began to fuck Harry's mouth. 

 

That thought shoved him back to the edge and Louis had to stop again, not ready to come just yet. With his clean hand and his teeth, he managed to shove the sleeves of the jumper up to his elbows and out of the way. He grabbed the lube and poured some over both hands, rubbing them together for a moment before maneuvering back into position. 

 

As he began to stroke his cock again, Louis snaked his other hand underneath his thigh and rubbed the tip of his fingers against his rim. He closed his eyes and brought back his image of Harry, nestled down between his thighs. He pushed the first finger inside and hissed at the intrusion, scrambling to focus. He pretended it was Harry sliding one of his clever fingers inside of him, thick and long and glorious. Harry knew all the right places to touch him, just how to crook his fingers to make Louis squirm. He would take Louis's cock into his mouth and bob down, anything to distract him from that first uncomfortable stretch. 

 

Louis bit his lip at the slow drag of his finger and could feel the ghost of Harry's kisses against his hips. “Relax, babe, I've got you,” he could almost hear him say. Louis's body would do what Harry asked of it, even now when he was just imagining him saying it. He was able to slide a second finger inside, pumping them steadily as he stroked his cock. It felt so good and he could easily lose himself in the sensation, imagining Harry smirking up at him. He tightened his grip and flicked his wrist, pretending that it was Harry's hand wrapped around him and filling him up so beautifully. 

 

“Fuck, you look so good, all full of me,” Harry would rasp out, dragging his tongue along the inside of Louis's thigh as he fucked his fingers deep, deep enough to hit that spot inside Louis that made him see stars.

 

He pushed his hips and rocked into his own thrusts, now more desperate than ever to come. Louis was careful to time his strokes with the push of his fingers. By now the jumper had ridden up under his armpits from all his writhing on the bed, but Louis was too far gone to care. He could imagine Harry running his tongue along the plane of his stomach, down to circle his bellybutton until it made it's way back to his cock. Harry would take him in his mouth again, sucking hard and fast to make him come. 

 

“Come for me, baby, wanna see you,” Harry would say, angling his fingers just right to keep hitting Louis just right. He tilted his hips up and pumped his cock faster. The pit of his belly grew hot and he could feel his orgasm coiling at the base of his spine. It would take just a few more thrusts, a few more deft flicks of Harry's wrist and Louis would be spilling out all over.

 

With a well-timed jab to his prostate and his grip impossibly tight under the head of his cock, Louis's back arched and he came over his fist, fucking up into it as he let out a loud moan. Everything felt too hot and too much, but he kept going until he could roll his body to a stop. He panted loudly into the empty room and fell back against the bed. Damn it, he would probably need another shower. He was hot and sweaty, but felt a bone-deep satisfaction that he hadn't felt all day. 

 

He glanced down, snorting at the mess on his belly. Thankfully, he'd managed to miss the jumper somehow, which would save him an embarrassing trip to the dry cleaners. He knew he couldn't wear it to sleep in, it would be too hot, but for now, he was laying there and enjoying the scent of it still surrounding him. He could almost pretend that Harry was cuddling him, pressing soft kisses against hot skin of his face. It was like Harry's too-warm body was right here.

 

But he wasn't. Louis let out a sigh, not wanting to let go of the contentment that had settled inside of him just yet. He reached over to grab a handful of tissues to clean up when he noticed his phone. 

 

Which gave him a wicked idea. 

 

He cleaned off his hands enough to suffice before he grabbed his phone. He pushed the jumper up to give a good view of the come cooling on his skin and snapped a picture. Pleased with the way it looked, he quickly added it to a message to Harry and typed out  _Had a bit of fun with your jumper. Hope you don't mind, xx_

 

He grinned and tossed his phone aside, quickly wiping off his stomach and stripping off the jumper. He tossed it to the end of the bed and got ready to settle in for a movie, when the phone rang.

 

“I take it you got that picture?” he asked, biting his lip.

 

Harry let out a low growl and it made Louis shiver. If he hadn't just come so hard, his cock might have even given a valiant effort to get hard again. “Christ, Lou, that was so hot. You look so good like that...”

 

Louis let out a laugh, letting his hand drift back down under the covers to scratch at his stomach. “I blame you. Your jumper smells too much like you.”

 

“I'll be home soon, Lou. Then you can have the real thing,” Harry assured him, his voice gone soft. It was answer to a question Louis didn't even have to ask. Harry just knew. “Besides, think I'm going to have to pay you back for wanking in my jumper.”

 

The tension was broken and Louis smiled again. “I can't wait.”

 

-END-

 


End file.
